Errand Boy
by GalaxythePonderling
Summary: Max is an errand boy for Scotland Yard. Max's goal is to become a detective to solve a secret of the past. Having heard of the brilliant crime-solving Earl of Phantomhive, Max goes to make a request of him. But was this the best choice, considering Max's many sensitive secrets? Or are they not secrets after all? And just what is it that the earl is withholding from Max?


_Welcome Black Butler fans! Thanks for clicking on my fanfiction! Now, if you've never read a fanfiction by me, then just know that I put the more important information I want you to know in the end author's note. Now, please enjoy my first Black Butler fanfiction, Errand Boy!_

Chapter 1: The Phantomhive Estate

Can I really do this? Can I come to see an earl without notice? Can I come see an earl on account of personal business? It is quite a selfish reason I am trying to see him for. I just hope he is home. I hope he will see me. I hope he will accept my proposition. I hope I am not being foolish.

It is a rather rainy day, which is not too good considering I am walking. I did not have much of a choice, though. I did not have any spare money to get a carriage to take me here. I am currently walking along the edge of the driveway lined by trees. The road is scarred with trellises and hoof prints from previous carriage rides. My hat is dipped low over my brow, protecting my eyes from the falling water. I am getting so close I can see the house. I have just enough energy left to dash towards the large front door.

I walk up the steps nervously, and adjust myself as best I can. I am sure I look terrible dripping wet like this. There is absolutely nothing to be done about that though. Having gotten myself as nice-looking as possible, I reach towards the cord next to the door and pull. Just after doing so however, the door opens as if on command. Standing in front of me, framed by the doorway, is a man. Judging from his attire I can only assume that he is the butler.

He is quite tall, dressed in black, and has a pleasant, inviting expression on his face. His long black bangs frame his face on either side. His maroon eyes seem to focus on my shocked expression. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. Is there something we can do for you?"

Trying to get over my shock, I stumble over my rehearsed words. "I-I'm here t-to see L-lord Phantomhive."

He gives me a rather amused expression. "If you would please wait in here, I'll see if the master is available." He moves to the side to let me step inside. He closes the heavy door behind me with a small thud that echoes in the large entrance hall. He tells me to wait off to the side as he goes up the grand staircase in the middle of the space.

I look around. The hall is pure wealth. Marble and rich fabrics create a formal atmosphere. In my simple brown clothing I feel anything but. I am but rags in this place of many riches. I take off my brown cap and hold it to my chest. On my chest I wear a cheap cotton button-up, hidden partially by a loose fitting, dark brown vest. My shirt is tucked into my brown knickers. My white stockings disappear into my dark brown, lace-up boots. My short, mousy hair sticks out in every direction. The only thing rich about me are my emerald green eyes.

I hear footsteps on the staircase and turn towards it. The butler is walking respectfully behind a boy. The boy seems to be about sixteen. His hair is dark and drapes a little in his face. He is wearing a deep blue suit jacket and matching trousers. A simple tie shaped into a drooping bow bursts from his white collar. In his right hand is a cane. But, his most startling features are his eyes. The left one is a magnificent sapphire blue. His right eye, however, is covered by a brown leather eye patch. He is looking at me with his uncovered eye.

He stops a few steps up, the butler behind him. "I am the earl Ciel Phantomhive. What is it you want?" His voice is on the quieter side, yet it fills the entire hall. Everything about him screams sophistication.

I clear my throat and begin the second part of what I rehearsed. "I'm Max. I'm an erran' boy for Scotlan' Yard. Howe'er, I'm not here on beha'f of the Yard. I'm here for more personal reasons. I joined the Yard in 'opes of bec'ming a detective. Yet, I can see now that it's a lof'y goal for a shor' amount of time. I wou'd like to improve my skills faster than the Yard allows. That is why I came to ya. I was 'oping that in exch'nge for Yard-exclusive information, ya'd 'elp me. Are you interested?"

The earl looks a little bored. "I don't see what it is you want me to do."

I sigh. "I've 'eard Sir Arthur speak of ya on many occasions. He clearly don't like ya, but I think it's because ya solve cases befo'e he does. I want to 'elp you so that I can learn from ya. I wanta to learn from the best."

He closes his eye and sighs. "Let me think about it for a few minutes. Sebastian! Bring this young man into the study. Make sure he sits on a towel." As the earl walks back up the stairs, the butler comes down them towards me. He asks me to follow him and leads me to room with a large window, a sizable desk and chair, and several other furnishings. He tells me to wait as he exits the room. He returns shortly with a towel. He drapes it over an armchair and offers it to me. I sit. The butler leaves the room again. Several minutes later, he returns with the earl.

Ciel Phantomhive sits behind the desk. I get up off my chair and stop in front of him, with the desk between us. "I might be able to use you. However, the Yard does not employ girls, now does it? So, you will do whatever I say in exchange for your education and your true identity to stay safe. You will stay working for Scotland Yard, but you will work for me as well. Do we have a deal?"

"I su-spose so, bu', bu' 'owed ya know?" How could he have seen right through me?

"Deductive reasoning. It's a skill _every_ 'detective' has. Or should have." I glance to the side in embarrassment. He continues on. "So, where is it you live? I'd be happy to give you a ride home."

"An apar'men' in the slums."

He does not look too surprised. "How about I let you stay in my townhouse for the night? It's closer and you could borrow a change of dry clothes."

"We'l a'right. If ya insis'." I decide it would just be better to go with it.

"Good. Sebastian! Get the carriage ready and take _Max_ to the townhouse. Be sure to give _him_ a change of dry clothes to borrow, and tell Agni to clean and dry his current ones. Before you leave, build a profile. And be sure to be back here in a timely manner," the earl instructs his butler.

Sebastian the butler puts a hand over his chest and bows. "Yes, my lord."

After the carriage ride to the earl's townhouse, I'm greeted by a young man. He has medium dark skin, dark plum hair pulled back, and golden eyes. He's wearing massive golden earrings and a matching necklace. As for his clothing, it's some ensemble from India, it seems. He greets me warmly, but seems to stay back from the earl's butler, as if scared of him.

"Hallo! I'm Soma Asmin Kadar, Prince of Bengal! What is your name?" He introduces himself in an accent I had heard many times in East End.

Just as I'm about to answer, Sebastian cuts in. "This is Max. He will be staying here tonight. The young master has just employed him."

"Oh. Will he work here?"

"Perhaps some. Agni, could you prepare a few curry buns and bring them to the sitting room?" He directs this last bit to another man who has appeared behind the so-called prince.

"But, of course Sebastian." The one called Agni puts his hands together and bows to Sebastian. He disappears through a hallway.

Sebastian has me follow him up the stairs. He leads me to a room and shuffles through a wardrobe. He pulls out some articles of clothing and hands them to me. He leaves the room so I can change. I do so. I have been given an outfit much like my own. I hear a knock. Sebastian is asking if he can come back in. I let him. He takes my damp clothes and asks me to follow him again.

He leads me back downstairs and to a comfortable looking room. There are sofas and armchairs, along with tables. I sit in a chair with food in front of it. Sebastian leaves the room briefly, and returns without my clothes. He shuts the door and sits opposite me. He has a pen and a notebook in hand.

He clears his throat. "When is your birthday? And please feel free to eat."

I glance down at the food in front of me. They look like bread buns. Quite good bread buns. "February sixth, 1876. Bu', we'l, th' Yard thinks I'm thirteen." I pick up one of the buns and take a bite. The outside bread itself is amazing, but the inside is what gets me. A delicious curry fills my mouth. My taste buds are alive with excitement. I had heard of these things on the street, but I had not gotten the opportunity to try one.

"What's your full name?"

"Um…this information won't be shared with an'one but the earl, righ'?" This information could ruin my plan if anyone else got a hold of it.

"That is correct. It is for the earl's and my eyes only."

I give a big sigh. "Maxine Roscoe."

"Thank you. Now, current occupation?"

"Sco'land Yard erran' boy."

"Do you have any previous occupations?"

"Jus' a noble an' then an orphan."

"So, no family to speak of?"

"Nup. Th'y er all dead."

"I see," he's been writing down everything I tell him. "One last thing. What name does the Yard have on file for you?"

"Max Doe. I told 'em I'd be'n on orphan my whol' life an' didn't know me las' name."

"Thank you. That will be all for now. Please enjoy your night. Agni can get anything you need." He stands up and closes his book. He leaves the room.

I decide to finish my curry buns. A few minutes later the prince character comes in the room and sits where Sebastian had sat. He leans forward and stares at me with his golden eyes. I freeze when he does this, curry bun in midair on its way to my open mouth. I stare at the prince. He stares back. Then all of a sudden he bursts out a question.

"So, what is it you will do for my best friend, Ciel?" His accent and the surprise he gave me hinders me for a few seconds.

I then realize what it was he had asked me. "O', we 'adn't discussed details quite ye'. I jus' kno' that I'll do whate'er he asks of me," I reply, not fully knowing the answer myself.

"Oh. Okay. So…" He looks at the curry bun in my hand, "do you like the curry bun? Agni, my kan-sama, made them himself! He is the best with spices and curry-making! Besides Sebastian, that is."

"Oh, yeah, I like it a lo'. Thank ya." I reply politely.

"Oh that's fantastic! I'm happy you like it!" His face lights up when he hears my response.

I nod and continue to eat my curry bun. The prince continues to ramble a bit, and every once in a while asks me questions. I nod, shake my head, or reply as necessary. Of course I don't always tell him the truth. How could I? It is bad enough that the earl and his butler know who I really am; if more people than that know anything about me, I could very well die. It does not matter that the prince seems so innocent. He could very well tell someone, or someone could torture it out of him. No one can know who I am or what I am doing. I would die if the right people found out.

 _I do mean literally. She means that she'd be murdered. So, what do you think so far? My writing style is a little different than other fanfictions I've worked with, but I like it. It's a little more me. I like to describe things. With my OHSHC fanfic, it was more of my character's thoughts than it was descriptive. So anyway, I think I like this style better. Please leave me a review! I'd love to know what you think! Also, if you noticed anything I could work on, please let me know! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic as well!_


End file.
